Fall Into Me
by ForeverOdd
Summary: Will a blast from Temperance's pass could cause a rift between her and Booth or be the force that brings them together? Second in The Unexpected Visitor's Series.
1. The Stranger

**IIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!I hope you all missed me!! Yea, right, I was gone for less than a day…anyway here's the second story in The Unexpected Visitor's Series. For those of you who are first timers to my writing, there is a previous story called The Smile's Genetic but it doesn't not need to be read before this…though I hope you'll read it anyway!! OK here we go!**

Chapter 1

Angela Montenegro was walking through the halls to the Jeffersonian's Medico-Lab looking down at a file that her best friend, Temperance Brennan, had asked her to take a look at.

She was rounding the last corner when she collided with the body of a man.

"Oh, pardon me."

She looked up into the face of a tall man with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. His smile was bright and charming and his eyes were lively and mischievous.

"No…it's my fault. Shouldn't read and walk at the same time."

"You wouldn't have walked into me if I hadn't been standing here gaping like a fish."

"This is true."

She picked up on the hint of an accent that she couldn't place.

He smiled at her once more before turning back to the lab, his smile softening. She shifted to see what he was looking at and was surprised to see his gaze intent on none other than Temperance Brennan. He was watching her move across the platform, talking to Zach Addy and Jack Hodgins.

"Do you, uh, know Bren?"

His eyes didn't leave the anthropologist as he answered her.

"You could say that."

She was about to ask who the stranger was when she saw the form of another man take the platform stairs, two at a time.

"Hey, Bones! What've you got for me?" they heard him call out.

Bones. The name that only one person was allowed to call her. Special Agent Seeley Booth had been Temperance's partner for the last 2 years and was (at least to Angela) Brennan's ideal lover, but so far the pair was stubbornly avoiding their connection.

The pair at the door was watching as Booth walked over to Temperance and stood behind her as she explained something to him about the set of bones on the examination table, both of their backs to them.

She turned back to the stranger with her most charming smile.

"So…who are you exactly? And how do you know Bren?"

He didn't answer. Instead she noticed his blue eyes were watching Booth and Brennan. After a long moment he answered.

"I'm an old friend of Tempe's."

"Do you…want me to let her know you're here?"

"No, thanks. Give her a few minutes and she'll realize I'm here. It usually never took her more than a few seconds…but considering I haven't seen her in awhile I'll give her a little more time."

"Umm…alright."

She continued into the lab and waved at Hodgins and Zach as she passed them. She saw Hodgins' eyes shift to the man at the door and he met Angela's eyes questioningly. She shook her head and made a 'shush' sign, pointing at a still oblivious Brennan.

She got to the top of the platform and smiled at the pair.

"Morning, sweetie. Morning, Booth."

Booth looked up at her briefly and smiled in greeting before looking back down at the file in Brennan's hands. She didn't even look up.

"Hi, Ange. You see, Booth? The index fingers are missing on all of them, as well as their hearts. This is clearly a serial."

"Trust me, Bones. I believe you. It's just that the FBI is gonna want some more proof."

"How much more do they need!? You've got five bodies all missing both index fingers along with their hearts. What else do-"

She cut off abruptly and her head snapped up.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…feel like…"

Her head turned slowly, first to the right then to the left. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Booth watched with varying degrees of shock as the scene before them played out.

They saw Temperance's eyes meet those of the man at the door.

His small smile bloomed into a full-fledged grin

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open in shock.

She stared for five more seconds before bursting into a run. She all but leaped off the top step of the platform to the ground before running across the lab floor at full speed.

He stepped away from the wall as she approached and held open his arms as she hurled herself into them.

He hugged her tightly as her arms went around his neck and he lifted her off the ground and spun her.

Once she was settled on the ground, she leaned back in his arms to look at his face. Her hand ran over his cheek as if trying to convince herself he was there.

She grinned widely as tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again.

Even from across the lab, everyone could hear the happiness and relief in her voice as she spoke one word.

"Ryan."

_A/N: If you think I should continue with this please let me know! I'm putting in the disclaimer here because I didn't want to give anything away before hand. I do not own Bones or the characters Kathy Reichs has created…any of them…lol…_


	2. Meeting Andrew Ryan

**OK…on to the next chapter…thank you to those of you encouraging me to progress with this story!!**

Chapter 2

Andrew Ryan considered himself a very patient man. In most respects, at least.

He'd been in law enforcement long enough to know that patience was key to putting together a case.

However, there were two cases that he knew of where patience flew right out the window: airports and Temperance Brennan.

When he'd first met Temperance he'd been 25 and she'd been 22. She'd come to Quebec to work in the Laboratoire de sciences judiciaries et de médicine légale (or the LSJML). He'd been a Sûreté du Quebec detective. He was more than comfortable admitting that he was what many referred to as a 'serial dater.' He'd had more women in a year than many men did in their lifetimes. That had stopped the minute he'd seen Temperance. She was confident, insanely brilliant, and the most complicated and infuriating woman he'd ever met. He was smitten.

He'd spent a great deal of time trying to convince her to go out with him. He must've asked her out every day for a month at one point. She'd refused every time, insisting on keeping things professional at all times.

Then came a night two years after they'd met. They'd been working the rape and murder of a young woman. They had managed to track down a suspect but when they'd gone to confront him Temperance had gotten snagged by the killer and held hostage. They finally were able to apprehend the suspect and he'd run inside the house to see her bound and gagged on the floor but otherwise unharmed. He'd almost cried in relief. He'd taken her home and, when she was saying goodnight, his restraint was lost.

He'd held her tight and told her how afraid he'd been. He expected her to push him away but she'd folded easily into his arms.

When he kissed her he expected her to punch him but she'd kissed him back in earnest.

They were together after that night for 3 years. Then the letter came.

He'd served in the Land Force Command before becoming a detective in Quebec. Apparently, the government was calling on his services once more and they were unable to tell him how long he would be gone for.

A few weeks later her letter came. She was being invited to work in mass graves in Guatemala. They'd taken it as a sign. He hadn't wanted the relationship to end but she'd preferred a clean break. Especially when she told him that after Guatemala she was going to Washington D.C. to work at The Jeffersonian Institute.

So they'd said goodbye. And he'd thought of her everyday since. As soon as he was told he was returning stateside, he'd booked a flight into D.C. They hadn't spoken since she'd brought him to the airport 3 years earlier so he was looking forward to her reaction.

When he'd arrived at the lab she was now calling home he'd spotted her immediately. He was momentarily paralyzed. She was even more beautiful than he'd remembered. And if she was confident when he'd known her, the woman before him clearly unstoppable.

He was content to stare for awhile but someone walked into him.

He spun and caught the woman, keeping her from falling.

"Oh, pardon me."

The woman was pretty, a nationality he couldn't place. Chinese, maybe? But something else as well. She smiled at him.

"No, it's my fault. Shouldn't read and walk at the same time."

"You wouldn't have walked into me if I hadn't been standing here gaping like a fish."

"This is true."

He smiled and turned back to the woman who'd occupied his thoughts for the last three years. She was talking to two men as she moved around the raised platform in the center of the room. One with curly hair who was looking intently at something through a microscope and another with short, dark hair that was following her every move like a puppy.

"Do you, uh, know Bren?"

He didn't look away from Temperance as he answered the other woman.

"You could say that."

The next few seconds made him reconsider his presence there. Another man entered the scene. He wore a suit and a smile. He was up on the platform in a few steps and called out to the woman on the platform.

"Hey, Bones! What've you got for me?"

Bones? Did he think that was amusing? Apparently Temperance did because he saw a smile touch the corner of her mouth when she turned her head to look at him. Who was this guy? He watched the man walk over to her and stand behind her as she spoke. Their backs were to him.

"So…who are you exactly? And how do you know Bren?"

His eyes were fixed on the man and woman in front of him. As he answered the other woman his gaze remained intent on the pair.

"I'm an old friend of Tempe's."

"Do you…want me to let her know you're here?"

He smiled inwardly.

"No, thanks. Give her a few minutes and she'll realize I'm here. It usually never took her more than a few seconds…but considering I haven't seen her in awhile I'll give her a little more time."

"Umm…alright."

She walked away to join the rest of the lab's occupants. The woman said good morning to Temperance and the man. She called him 'Booth.' Temperance didn't look up from the file she was looking at.

"Hi, Ange. You see, Booth? The index fingers are missing on all of them, as well as their hearts. This is clearly a serial."

"Trust me, Bones. I believe you. It's just that the FBI is gonna want some more proof."

"How much more do they need!? You've got five bodies all missing both index fingers along with their hearts. What else do-"

He smiled when she cut off. She could feel it…

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…feel like…"

He watched her head turn to one side then the other before settling on him.

He smiled wider at her and her eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped. She went completely still for a few seconds before she started running. She jumped off the platform and sprinted the remaining distance between them. He stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning on and she threw herself into his open arms. He hugged her and lifted her up and spun her around. Once he'd put her feet on the ground once more she leaned back and put her hand on his face, her eyes searching every inch of it. She was smiling again and her eyes filled with tears (of happiness he hoped).

Then she spoke one word that sent his heart soaring like nothing else had since the last time he'd held her.

"Ryan."

"God, Tempe…I've missed you."

"I…I can't believe you're here."

"Me neither."

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? How long are you staying?"

He laughed at her speed. He glanced over her shoulder and saw that they had an audience. The short-haired man was watching them curiously. The curly-haired man and the woman he'd spoken to were watching with intense interest, a small smile on the woman's face. The last man was by far the most interesting. He looked curious, but he saw something dark fill the man's eyes.

"Uhh..Tempe? Can we go somewhere and talk? Alone, maybe?"

She turned and saw what he was looking at.

"Oh…of course…right. My office is this way. Zach, finish cleaning the bones. Hodgins, look for particulates. Ange, if you could start on the skull. Booth…I'll…be with you in a bit."

She pulled him by the hand towards what he assumed was her office. He caught one more glimpse of Booth before she shut the door and he would swear that he saw the man's jaw tighten.

She spun around and launched herself at him once more. He caught her with ease and held her for a long minute.

"I still can't believe this."

"I know…I missed you so much."

She leaned back once more and smiled at him.

"I missed you too."

"And to answer your questions: I'm here because I wanted to see you, I got here by plane and then cab, and I'm staying for as long as you'll let me."

He saw something flash across her face and then she backed out of his arms. He missed her all over again.

"Umm…I…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…"

"Are you…seeing someone? That Booth guy, possibly?"

"What?! No! He's…we're partners."

"We were partners once, Tempe."

"That was different."

"Well, if you're not seeing someone…then what's wrong?"

"I…things have changed. I've…changed."

"In three years? How much could've changed in three years?"

"You have no idea…"

_A/N: I'm writing this under the assumption that she never shared her past with him…or at least not to the extent that she has with Booth…Andrew Ryan is the character from Kathy Reichs books but I did have to change certain things…Tempe doesn't have a daughter, was never married, and they met when they were younger than they were in the books…several aspects of Andrew Ryan's character are different as well. I 'm going to keep him in character as best as I can. Hope you're enjoying it!!_


	3. Booth's New Therapist

**On to Booth!! Him and all his yummy, chocolate chip cookie-like, goodness…lol…he's better than a Hershey bar…lol…all those who love Booth: RAISE YOUR HAND!!!!!!**

Chapter 3

"OK…someone please confirm my observations please: 1) Dr. Brennan just _jumped_ off the platform, 2) she through herself into the arms of an unknown male, early 30s by the guess, blonde, blue-eyed, 3) said male proceeded to lift her _off the ground_, 4) she didn't break his arms, and 5) she dragged him off to her office and shut the door."

"I concur with Hodgins' findings."

"Thank you, Zach. Now can we move on now to my next question? What the hell was that?"

"_That_, if I'm not mistaken, was Detective Andrew Ryan."

"Who is Andrew Ryan?"

"Before Bren went to Guatemala. She worked in a lab in Montreal for 5 years and Andrew Ryan was kind of like her partner. Had a reputation for being a serious lady-killer when they met but he spent the next two years trying to get Bren to go out with him. She told me that after an arrest that almost went bad they just kinda…fell together. They were together for 3 years and then he got called to serve in the military again and she got the call to Guatemala. After that she came here."

"Wow…so they were…"

"Pretty serious from the way Bren sounded. But she also told me that they never spoke again, so, I dunno what he's doing here now. Did she ever say anything to you?"

The three turned to the only member of their little group who'd remained completely silent throughout the last 5 minutes. He was still staring at the door Temperance and Ryan had disappeared through.

"Booth?"

Angela looked sympathetically at him. She could see something swirling in his eyes.

"Hey, Booth? Do you think you could help me with something really quick?"

He didn't respond.

"Booth."

She reached out and tugged on his arm. He jolted out of his reverie and looked at her, as if realizing for the first time that she was there."

"Ange. What?"

"I need your help."

"Oh…OK."

She led him by the sleeve to her office and shut the door behind him. She pulled him over to the couch in her office and sat him down. She sat beside him and turned to him.

"Sweetie, are you OK?"

"What? I'm fine. I thought you needed help."

"I think you're the one who might need some help right now."

"I'm fine, Angela. What makes you think I need help?"

"Well, the look in your eyes for one."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Well…you look like someone kicked you in a bad place for one."

"You're crazy."

"Booth, I've seen that look in your eyes exactly four times since I've known you before today. I _know_ that look."

"When have you ever seen this 'look' in my eyes?"

"When you saw Bren with David. And when she told you she was going out with Michael. And with Will. And then a few months ago when you saw her with Sully in her office."

"You…saw that?"

"I saw _you_."

"Angela…she's my partner. And those guys they…they weren't right for her. They weren't…good enough for her. They weren't…"

"They weren't you?"

He looked up at her and saw the sadness fill his eyes…and the denial started to fade.

"I don't…I don't know."

"I do, sweetie. You love her."

"She's my partner and my friend. Yea, I love her."

"No…I mean…you 'love her' love her."

"No…I…"

"You. Love. Her."

She saw the last of his denial run out of his eyes and he nodded slowly.

"I love her."

"Then why haven't you done anything?"

"Because I told her we couldn't…"

"You mean the two of you have talked about this before!?"

"No…well…sort of. After Epps. I told her I was breaking things off with Cam because it wasn't good for people in high risk positions to be in relationships…that it clouds judgment, you take risks, and people get hurt."

"Oh, Booth…you don't think that the two you already take risks for each other? You left the hospital after getting blown up to find her. You dug her out of a car. She asked her fugitive father for help, almost beat up a bounty hunter, and lied to the FBI…all to find you."

He seemed to be thinking about her words.

"You need to tell her, sweetie."

"Ange…I don't know."

"She needs to know. She deserves it. You've been there for everything these last few years. Her mom, Russ, her dad, the Gravedigger. All of it. I don't think she's ever trusted anyone with as much as she's trusted you."

"Yea? What about this guy?"

"No…you know more than he does. She told me. He knows her parents were gone but not to the extent that you do. She asked you to look into their file. You know more about her past than any of us. Even more than me."

He looked unsure.

"Sweetie, do you want to be with her?"

He looked at her and she saw the start of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Yea…"

"Then you need to tell her…"

"And if she doesn't…feel the same?"

"I have a hunch, sweetie…kinda like you and your gut…go with it."

He smiled fully now and stood, heading for the door.

"You're the best, Ange."

"Oh, I know."

* * *

The door to her office was closed but he didn't think about it as he tapped on the door. He thought about it even less as he opened it.

He _did _think about when he felt himself freeze all over at the sight that met him.

Temperance Brennan was standing in the middle of her office, her hands resting lightly on the chest of the man who was currently kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

_A/N: God…sucks to be him right now, huh? Don't worry…I'll make it OK again…lol…_


	4. AN: I'm Sorry

**I apologize profusely for this but for the time being I need to stop Fall Into Me…I've hit a real snag with the storyline and I refuse to post anything less than awesome…which I just can't seem to reach these days. I promise to return to it as soon as I possibly can but for the time being I'm going to start posting another story that I'm much happier with and have a clear picture of how it will go. I hope you accept it as an apology for the time being.**

**ForeverOdd**

**P.S. The new story is called Once and For All and will be up in the next hour.**


End file.
